Max Payne
= Max Payne (série) = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. Max Payne é um jogo desenvolvido pela Remedy Entertainment1 e recentemente pela Rockstar Studios. A série tem o nome de seu protagonista, Max Payne, um policial com sede de vingança pela morte de sua família. O primeiro jogo da série, Max Payne, foi lançado em 2001 para PC, Xbox e PlayStation 2 e em 2002 para Mac OS. Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne foi lançado em 2003. Uma versão de Max Payne foi lançada para o Game Boy Advance em 2003. Em 2008, um filme do jogo com o mesmo nomefoi lançado. Em 2009, a Rockstar anunciou2 Max Payne 3, desenvolvido pela Rockstar Studios, que ocorreria no Inverno de 2009, porém foi adiado e lançado durante maio de 2012 para PC, Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3.3 O jogo é conhecido pela utilização do bullet time. A série alcançou níveis variados de sucesso. Tanto Max Payne como Max Payne 2 foram bem recebidos pelos críticos, apesar das vendas da sequela terem sido consideradas inferiores. O filme não judicial, que incluiu Mark Wahlberg como Max Payne, recebeu críticas e opiniões negativas. Índice esconder * 1Jogos ** 1.1''Max Payne'' ** 1.2''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne'' ** 1.3''Max Payne 3'' ** 1.4'Ordem de lançamentos' * 2Filme * 3Personagens * 4Referências * 5Ver também Jogos| editar código-fonte Max Payne| editar código-fonte Ver artigo principal: Max Payne O agente renegado do DEA e ex-oficial da NYPD, Max Payne, tenta caçar os responsáveis pelo assassinato de sua esposa e filha, bem como os que o acusaram pelo assassinato de seu parceiro, Alex Balder. No desenrolar da história, ele ganha um número de "aliados" – muitos deles são mortos na sequela - incluindo um gângster da máfia russa, chamado Vladimir Lem, e Mona Sax, uma vigilante feminina que quer vingar a morte de sua irmã gêmea, Lisa, e consegue derrubar os líderes em uma grande operação para um narcótico chamado V ou Valkyr (Valquíria) - através das figuras mitológicas da mitologia nórdica. Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne| editar código-fonte Ver artigo principal: Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne Max Payne foi capturado pela polícia e está prestes a enfrentar acusações de sua matança. No entanto, ele foi eventualmente inocentado de todas as acusações, graças ao seu relacionamento com um membro muito influente da sociedade, o Senador Alfred Woden. Alguns anos se passaram, e Max voltou a trabalhar para a polícia de Nova York como detetive de homicídios. No entanto, durante uma investigação de assassinato de rotina, ele encontra-se cara-a-cara, mais uma vez com a fugitiva Mona Sax, que pensou que estava morta. Max e Mona se unem para resolver as respostas para o passado de Max que deixou sua esposa e filha mortas. Max Payne 3| editar código-fonte Ver artigo principal: Max Payne 3 Max Payne já deixou tanto a NYPD como Nova York em si e agora está trabalhando como segurança privado em São Paulo, Brasil. No entanto, quando a esposa de seu chefe é sequestrada por uma gangue de rua local, Max e seu velho amigo Raul Passos unem forças em uma tentativa de resgatá-la, acendendo uma guerra que vai levá-los a enfrentar uma grande conspiração. Ordem de lançamentos| editar código-fonte Filme| editar código-fonte Ver artigo principal: Max Payne (filme) O filme foi lançado 16 de outubro de 2008 e em 31 de outubro de 2008 no Brasil. O filme tem a direção de John Moore, roteiro de Beau Thorne e é baseado nos personagens criados por Sam Lake para o jogo. Trará de volta o detetive Max Payne que é interpretado por Mark Wahlberg. O policial Max Payne (Mark Wahlberg) tinha uma vida feliz até que sua mulher e seu filho foram assassinados por três homens que invadiram sua casa. O crime muda completamente as atitudes do detetive, que se torna alguém obcecado em encontrar o único assassino que conseguiu sair vivo do local. Trabalhando na divisão de casos não solucionados, ele passa seus horários de folga seguindo seu cargo, com ainda mais afinco, mas apenas no caso de seus familiares. Quando conhece a bela Natasha (Olga Kurylenko), Max acredita que está próximo de encontrar pistas sobre o culpado, mas a russa é brutalmente morta logo após o encontro. Seu ex-parceiro, Alex, descobre uma pista que pode ajudá-lo, mas também é assassinado e Payne passa a ser investigado pelos dois crimes. Sem o apoio da corporação, o policial imagina que as mortes estão relacionadas à de sua esposa, mas a única pista que tem é uma tatuagem. Porém, ele contará com a ajuda da assassina Mona (Mila Kunis)4, irmã de Natasha. Durante as investigações, Max Payne e Mona percebem que há algo de sobrenatural no caso. Anjos das sombras estão sempre rondando quase todos os envolvidos e, muitas vezes, causando suas mortes. Tudo indica que eles sejam controlados por um violento homem, Lupino. Quanto mais a dupla investiga, mais percebe que há muito por trás deste caso. Decididos a solucionar os crimes, eles entrarão cada vez mais em um universo violento cercado por drogas e seres sobrenaturais. Curtas-metragens feitos por fãs incluem Max Payne: Hero (Chris Chen, 2003) e Max Payne: The Beginning of the End (Zapruder Pictures Production, 2006). Há um projeto de filme independente Payne and Redemption que está em produção há anos e continua atualmente. Em abril de 2008, a 20th Century Fox enviou uma carta ao escritor e diretor Fergle Gibson, pedindo o imediato "cessar e desistir" de sua obra. Devido à possibilidade de ter o estúdio de cinema começar com ações legais contra ele para o uso não consentido da marca Max Payne, ele decidiu tirar o nome do personagem do título da trama e do filme. Outro novo curta-metragem feito por um fã, Max Payne: Valhalla, foi lançado em maio de 2012. O projeto foi financiado pelo crowdfunding. Personagens| editar código-fonte * Max Payne - é um policial de Nova Iorque. Em Max Payne, na sequência do assassinato de sua esposa e filho pela droga chamada valquíria, Max transferiu-se para o DEA a fim de se infiltrar nos cartéis de tráfico de Valquíria. No entanto, Max é incriminado injustamente pelo homicídio de Alex Balder, um amigo e colega da DEA. A Polícia de Nova York emite um mandado de captura sobre Max e fortemente persegue-o, forçando-o a tornar-se um fugitivo, enquanto este busca pela verdade sobre a valquíria e do assassinato de sua família. Em Max Payne 2, dois anos após o enredo do jogo original, Max é um detetive da Polícia de Nova York encarregado de investigar uma série de assassinatos contratados por uma equipe de assassinos profissionais denominada Limpadores quando ele encontra Mona Sax, uma assassina profissional. Max então apaixona-se por Mona, mas esta acaba por morrer. No filme ele foi interpretado por Mark Wahlberg. * Mona Sax - é uma assassina contratada. Em Max Payne, Mona encontra Max depois que ele mata Jack Lupino. Ela atacadores sua bebida com um sedativo e deixa-lo à força para a Máfia interrogá-lo. Reúnem-se novamente mais tarde, enquanto ela procura para vingar o assassinato da irmã dela. No entanto, ela é baleado e morto assumida. Em Max Payne 2, Max encontra seu contrato enquanto investigando assassinatos. Eles se tornam romanticamente envolvida enquanto investigando uma conspiração. Ela foi interpretada por Mila Kunis no filme Max Payne. * Jim Bravura - é um veterano da NYPD. Em Max Payne, ele é o vice-chefe da polícia, e juntamente com o NYPD fortemente prosseguir Max depois que ele se acredita ter assassinado um agente da DEA e tornar-se um fugitivo. Em Max Payne 2, Jim foi auto-rebaixado e serve como superior de max em sua delegacia. Depois que um ataque é feito em sua estação, Jim está ferido de um tiro. Próximo ao fim do jogo, Max pode ver uma reportagem que diz que Bravura sobreviveu e está em condição estável. No filme de Max Payne ele foi interpretado por Ludacris. * Vladimir Lem - é um suave, antiquado gângster russo. Em Max Payne, está em guerra com a Máfia, e em menor numero, ainda assim consegue voltar a greve contra Jack Lupino. Ele forja um acordo com Max, para ganhar a posse de um cargueiro cheio de armamento militar que havia sido apreendida por Max's e seu adversário, Don Punchinelo. Em Max Payne 2 ele demonstrou ser uma pessoa legitima, abrindo um novo e moderno restaurante chamado Vodka. * Vinnie Gognitti - é um mafioso no Punchinelo família. Em Max Payne está na Máfia do Capitão Jack Lupino, ele é retratado como covarde, mas inteligente, com um pendor para abusar de parceiros sexuais que incluem as meninas menores de chamada. Max feridas dele e ele persegue há vários quarteirões para aprender o paradeiro de Jack Lupino. Em Max Payne 2 ele ascendeu à categoria de capo, presumivelmente devido ao elevado número de perdas na família. Ele é menos ameaçador desta vez ao redor, e está novamente em guerra com a máfia russa. * Alfred Woden - em Max Payne ele é apresentado como um membro do alto escalão do circulo, e concorda em ver que Payne evita acusação de seus crimes que ele deveria neutralizar um inimigo comum. Em Max Payne 2 ele retorna, agora atingido com câncer e confinado a uma cadeira de rodas, e está envolvido na conspiração em torno do qual o jogo é centrado. * Jack Lupino - Como um bandido de rua comum, Jack Lupino foi o melhor em geral um homem da máfia. Dê-lhe um pouco de poder e, bem, ele tenta o fim do mundo. Cérebro embebido com a droga V & embriagado com o poder, Lupino se vê como o lobo Fenris, o prenúncio do fim do mundo na mitologia nórdica. A "carne dos anjos caídos" ou suas vítimas no The Game mob, dá-lhe o sangue sacrifícios necessários para convocar os deuses do caos e da destruição. Felizmente, ele não é realmente uma divindade de caos; Max comprova que ele é muito mortal, de fato. Não é um personagem complicado, mas ele é importante porque ele representa o elo de The Game entre a criminalidade de rua e do mal. Ele também é a porta de Mona Sax, um jogador muito importante, pois o progresso jogos de primeira e segunda. = Max Payne = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. Nota: Se procura a série de jogos, veja Max Payne (série). Se procura o filme, veja Max Payne (filme). |} |} Max Payne é um jogo eletrônico de tiro em terceira pessoa desenvolvido pelo estúdio finlandês Remedy Entertainment, produzido pela 3D Realms e publicado pela Gathering of Developers em 2001 e pela Rockstar Games em 2002. O jogo gira em torno do detetive da NYPD Max Payne, que tenta vingar o assassinato de sua família. Ele apresenta um estilo neo-noir arenoso e usa romances gráficos narrados no lugar de cutscenes, uma vez que se inspira em romances policiais duros de autores como Mickey Spillane. O jogo contém muitas alusões à mitologia nórdica, particularmente o mito de Ragnarök, e vários dos nomes usados no jogo são dos deuses nórdicos. Max Payne recebeu críticas muito positivas e foi elogiado por seus tiroteios emocionantes e utilização de dispositivos de contar histórias noir. O jogo ganhou um grande número de prêmios, incluindo o Prêmio BAFTA12 de Melhor Jogo de PC de 2001. Em 2011, a série Max Payne já tinha vendido mais de 7,5 milhões de cópias. Também inspirou um filme com o mesmo título. Índice esconder * 1Jogabilidade ** 1.1Bullet Time ** 1.2Versão para Game Boy Advance * 2Enredo * 3Desenvolvimento e lançamento ** 3.1Ideia inicial ** 3.2Desenvolvimento do projeto ** 3.3Motor de jogo ** 3.4Trailer e data de lançamento provável ** 3.5Homenagens ao The Matrix ** 3.6Lançamento no Brasil ** 3.7Referências à mitologia nórdica * 4Elenco de dubladores * 5Recepção * 6Referências * 7Ligações externas Jogabilidade| editar código-fonte Max Payne é um jogo de tiro em terceira pessoa no qual o jogador assume o papel do personagem-título, Max Payne. Quase toda a jogabilidade envolve a utilização do "bullet time" para balear inimigo após inimigo. Os níveis são geralmente lineares e simples, com quase nenhuma caça às chaves; no entanto, alguns níveis incorporam elementos de plataforma e quebra-cabeças. No entanto, a ênfase principal do jogo está no tiroteio. Depois de uma batalha, cartuchos de bala se espalham pelo chão e as paredes ficam cheias de buracos de balas. Em um hotel decadente, você pode ligar uma cama vibratória, puxar o autoclismo ou ligar a televisão para checar o noticiário mais recente. O jogo mantém você na borda, enquanto você atenta para bandidos à espreita ou portas armadilhadas. Inicialmente, a única arma que o jogador possui é uma pistola de 9 milímetros; à medida que o jogador progride, vai tendo acesso a outras armas, incluindo pistolas (Bereta 92 e uma Desert Eagle), espingardas (espingardas de bomba de ação e de cano serrado e uma Pancor Jackhammer automática), submetralhadoras (Ingram e Colt Commando), um lançador de granadas M79, um rifle de precisão, e armas de ataque corporal e jogáveis (algumas destas armas podem ser usadas em dobro, sendo usada uma arma em cada mão). Max recupera a saúde tomando analgésicos, que o jogador coleta durante o game. A inteligência artificial do jogo é totalmente dependente de comandos pré-escritos: a maior parte do comportamento aparentemente inteligente exibido pelos inimigos (como lançar granadas, se esconder atrás de caixas e fugir do jogador), na verdade, é pré-escrito. Assim quando um nível é repetido, os inimigos fazem os movimentos iniciais exatamente iguais aos que fizeram da primeira vez. Para se mover ao longo do jogo, o jogador pode descobrir quais são os seus objetivos "escutando" os pensamentos de Payne, onde Payne repete para si mesmo quais são os seus próximos passos. Vários níveis do jogo envolvem pesadelos simbólicos-surrealistas relacionados aos efeitos das drogas resultando nas alucinações de Max. O modo de jogo "Dead on Arrival" permite que o jogador salve apenas sete vezes por capítulo, e o modo "New York Minute" força o jogador a completar cada capítulo antes do tempo previsto - que é reabastecido matando inimigos – é dificílimo. Ao completar o jogo em "Dead on Arrival", o jogador desbloqueia o "The Last Challenge" ("Combate Final" ou "Final Battle" nas diferentes versões), onde luta contra 20 assassinos de terno com Bullet Time infinito e todos com Jackhammer Pancor. Na dificuldade máxima, Max é (a partir de uma perspectiva de jogo) extremamente frágil e morre após sofrer poucos tiros de pistola de rifles, ou um tiro de espingarda preciso. A maioria dos inimigos pode ter vida três vezes superior à de Max. Bullet Time| editar código-fonte A jogabilidade de Max Payne gira em torno do "Bullet Time", que quando acionado, a passagem do tempo é retardada a tal ponto que os movimentos das balas podem ser vistos a olho nu - uma forma de câmera lenta - e permite a Max executar movimentos especiais. Embora Payne também seja desacelerado, o jogador ainda pode mirar em tempo real, tirando uma grande vantagem dos inimigos. Ocasionalmente, quando o último personagem de um grupo de inimigos é morto, o ponto de vista muda para uma visão de terceira pessoa giratória em câmera lenta do corpo do inimigo caindo; do mesmo modo, a câmera segue uma bala disparada com precisão pelo jogador (mais comum com o rifle de precisão). Versão para Game Boy Advance| editar código-fonte A versão para GBA foi desenvolvida pela Mobius Entertainment (agora conhecida como Rockstar Leeds). Como foi desenvolvida em uma plataforma muito menos poderosa, a versão é muito diferente das de PC, Xbox e PS2: em vez de ser um jogo de tiro em 3D, o jogo é baseado em sprites gráficos e é exibido em uma perspectiva isométrica. A jogabilidade foi praticamente mantida. A história também continuou a mesma do PC e consoles, apesar de alguns níveis do original terem sido omissos. O jogo inclui uma parte significativa das novelas gráficas originais, completas e dubladas. Enredo| editar código-fonte Aviso: Este artigo ou se©ção contém revelações sobre o enredo. Em dezembro de 2001, Nova Iorque perpetua o fim da cauda da pior nevasca na história da cidade, sirenes da polícia soam no sentido da Praça Aesir. Max Payne, um agente do DEA renegado e ex-detetive da NYPD, está de pé no topo de um arranha-céus com um rifle de precisão em suas mãos sorrindo, enquanto unidades da polícia chegam ao local e prendem-no. Ele, então, experiencia flashbacks de há três anos e os últimos dois dias que ele vivenciou. Três anos antes, a 22 de agosto de 1998, Max estava trabalhando como um detetive regular da NYPD em Hell's Kitchen. Seu amigo de longa data e agente do DEA Alex Balder, convida-o a transferir-se para o DEA, mas Max recusa a oferta, querendo se concentrar em sua vida em tempo integral com sua esposa Michelle, que trabalha a tempo parcial no escritório do advogado de distrito, e sua filha recém-nascida Rose. Max diz a Alex que vai parar de fumar por causa de sua filha. Quando Max retorna a sua casa em Nova Jersey, ele encontra três viciados que conseguiram entrar, todos viciados em uma nova droga sintética chamada de Valquíria. Max recebe um telefonema de uma mulher misteriosa que parece satisfeita com o problema e se recusa a pedir ajuda. Max corre para o andar de cima para ajudar sua família e consegue matar os viciados, mas já é tarde demais e encontra sua esposa e filha mortas. Depois do funeral de sua família, Max aceita a oferta e se transfere para o DEA a pedido de Alex, para impedir a disseminação da droga. Atualmente, três anos depois, com pouca ou nenhuma pista sobre a produção ou a distribuição da droga, a equipe finalmente recebe uma ligação que Jack Lupino é o traficante da droga, um subchefe da máfia da família criminosa Punchinello. Max atua como agente infiltrado na Punchinello, sob o implacável Don Angelo Punchinello. Alex e o agente administrativo do DEA B.B. são os únicos contatos que estão cientes da posição secreta de Max. Durante um telefonema, B.B. informa Payne que algo urgente aconteceu com Lupino e pede a ele para se encontrar com Alex na estação de metrô Roscoe Street Station. Max chega à estação apenas para descobrir que mafiosos trabalham para Lupino. Eles estão tentando assaltar um banco através da rutura de uma antiga estação adjacente fechada e abandonada desde os anos 40. Com os mafiosos mortos, Max encontra entre os objetos de valor no cofre, títulos corporativos para a Corporação Aesir, uma corporação-conglomerado misteriosa e a mais rica empresa de Nova Iorque. A polícia chega ao local com o subchefe Jim Bravura e faz um telefonema para os criminosos dizendo para cessarem e se renderem. Max foge com esperança, antes que possa ser colocado na cena do assalto ao banco. Voltando à estação, ele encontra Alex, que começa a revelar informações sobre Lupino. Antes de Alex poder informar Max de qualquer coisa, é morto por um assassino desconhecido. Max acredita que sua operação secreta é descoberta, assumindo que Jack Lupino ordenou a morte de Alex e tentou anexar o assassinato junto com o roubo a Max. Jogando como Bogart, Max dirige até um hotel de propriedade de Lupino, onde se encontra com os Irmãos Finito, subordinados de Vinnie Gognitti, um homem com o alto ranking de Capo e braço direito de Lupino. Os irmãos confirmam que foram informados de que Max é um policial, e como tal, atacam Max. Max mata os irmãos e encontra provas do negócio da droga Valquíria dentro do hotel. Rico Muerte, um assassino profissional implacável de Chicago, está supervisionando o negócio. Payne é forçado a abandonar o hotel desprezível, que é secretamente um bordel. Ele encontra o diário de uma prostituta chamada Candy Dawn, que detalha como ela está secretamente enviando fitas de vídeo das suas relações sexuais com um homem que ela chama de "Alfred caolho" para um comprador anônimo destinado a chantagem. Por um televisor, Max descobre que o corpo de Alex foi encontrado pela polícia e ele é considerado o principal suspeito. No bar do hotel, Max encontra Muerte, juntamente com Candy, que estava apenas realizando felação com o assassino. Ambos tentam matar Max com vários capangas, mas são mortos no local. Ao sair, o hotel fica em chamas enquanto uma bomba destrói algumas partes do edifício. Max vê um Mercedes-Benz preto e reconhece o passageiro como Vladimir Lem, chefe da máfia russa local e um rival amargo para os negócios da família Punchinello. Max continua sua busca por Lupino dentro do bloco de cortiços de Lupino. Ao chegar, outra bomba explode no interior do edifício com a suíte de Lupino no piso superior. Max recebe um telefonema dentro do hall de entrada de um homem misterioso, que se apresenta como Alfred Woden, o informando que a polícia sabe que Max está lá e que precisa sair rápido. Nesse ponto, a polícia chega com Bravura ordenando a Max para se entregar a eles. Max continua pelos edifícios locais, quando encontra Gognitti encolhido em seu próprio apartamento. Payne atira em Gognitti ferindo-o, com isso, Gognitti manda seus capangas pessoais matar Max. Após matá-los, Payne lê uma nota e descobre que Lupino se tornou instável, um psicopata, matando seus homens para se divertir e espantar o negócio. Max continua a perseguir Gognitti no metrô e através da cidade, antes de, eventualmente, recuperar o atraso em um beco sem saída. Max assusta Gognitti para que revele a localização de Lupino, e, eventualmente fica sabendo que ele se encontra dentro de uma boate chamada Ragna Rock (o fim do mundo). Gognitti implora para Max poupá-lo e Max, sem munição, desiste. Ragna Rock é a discoteca privada de Lupino, um antro de drogas construído em um antigo teatro. Max descobre que Lupino tem, efetivamente, enlouquecido, possivelmente a partir de altas doses de Valquíria, e agora acredita que ele é o Anticristo, que chama os Demônios a partir de diferentes mitologias para adorá-lo como um "Mensageiro do Inferno", e foi sacrificar suas vítimas para criar uma "mensagem" para o Diabo. Don Punchinello ameaçou ter o Trio (assassinos de elite do Don) para lidar com Lupino se ele não se recompor. Depois de abater Lupino e seus homens, ele encontra Mona Sax, uma assassina contratada misteriosa e irmã gêmea de Lisa Punchinello, a esposa do Don. Mona informa Max como é óbvio que Lupino, em seu estado, não poderia ter sido o único a enquadrar Max com o assassinato de Alex. Ela revela que estava em um contrato pessoal para matar Punchinello, um sádico batedor de esposas. Mona sugere que eles trabalhem juntos para derrubar o Don Punchinello. Max concorda e Mona lhe dá uma bebida. Max graceja sobre começar a escorregar um rato, apenas para descobrir que ele é e cai no chão, nocauteado. Mona diz a ele que não é nada pessoal, apenas que ela não pode arriscar sua irmã Lisa ser morta, se Max ficar furioso. Com as drogas mantendo Max inconsciente, ele sonha um pesadelo horrível. Ele revive o dia em que sua família foi morta, com a sua casa entortada e torcida em um labirinto terrível. Max acorda, encontrando-se amarrado a uma cadeira com um homem pairando sobre ele. Ele está sendo torturado por Frankie "The Bat" Niagara, um soldato da família criminosa Punchinello. Depois de uma surra severa, Niagara sai para obter uma bebida e dar tempo a Max para reconsiderar sua atitude. Max consegue livrar-se da cadeira e descobre que ele está sendo mantido no porão do Hotel de Lupino. A polícia tem sido e ido através do hotel, qualquer um que ficou foi morto. Max também descobre que Mona tinha sido capturada depois de uma tentativa fracassada de assassinato a Don Punchinello. Ela está sendo torturada pelo Trio (assassinos de elite da Punchinello), na mansão do Don. Enquanto isso, a polícia acredita que Max está morto, morto no ataque em Ragna Rock. Max retorna ao bar do hotel onde ele matou Muerte e encontra Niagara. Payne prossegue e o mata e o resto de seus homens. Saindo do hotel em um carro, Max está amarrado em um Mercedes-Benz preto. Após a parada, ele é cumprimentado por Vladimir, que lhe dá uma oferta que ele não pode recusar. A família Punchinello abandonou um dos ex-subordinados de Vladimir, Boris Dime, e seus homens a bordo do navio de carga Charon na frente ribeirinha de Brooklyn. O navio de carga é carregado com hardware pesado e armas. Se Max proteger o navio, Vladimir irá lhe fornecer armas suficientes para iniciar uma apocalipse. Max concorda e começa a lutar contra seu caminho através da porta. Durante o confronto, Max se depara com um contêiner de carga. Dentro dele, ele encontra um rifle de precisão, uma mala cheia de dinheiro, e um envelope destinado a Muerte, com um pedaço de papel caro dobrado dentro. A única palavra a ser nitidamente impressa na nota é “Mayor”. Payne não acredita que a máfia esteja envolvida ali, devido à nota ser muito fria e direta ao ponto. Max chega ao navio para descobrir que sua carga está sendo descarregada. Ele luta contra seu caminho a bordo, onde ele fala brevemente com Don Punchinello por telefone, informando-o da sua intenção de matar Dime. Uma vez Dime morto, Max carrega o maior número de armas que pode. Em um telefone público, Max chama Punchinello, oferecendo-se para arranjar um negócio para o navio e as armas, e o Don sugere que eles se encontrem em seu restaurante (Casa di Angelo). Max faz o seu caminho para o restaurante de Punchinello apenas para ser saudado com uma armadilha. O edifício foi fraudada para explodir. Max faz o seu caminho através do edifício e foge pelo esgoto. Com a tentativa de Punchinello matar Max fracassada, Vladimir lhe oferece uma carona para a mansão Punchinello. Max sabe que a mansão será guardada por assassinos de elite de Punchinello, o Trio: Pilatos Providence (AKA "Big Brother"), Joe "Deadpan" Salem, e Vince Mugnaio. Max consegue esgueirar-se pela parte de trás, onde encontra provas da fuga de Mona. Ele mata tanto Providence quanto Salem. Enquanto no interior, ele encontra o cadáver de Lisa Punchinello espancada em sua cama, embora ele é tão imbatível que não poderia dizer se poderia ter sido sua irmã Mona. Dentro do quarto, Max responde a um telefonema; Alfred informa Payne que um helicóptero armado aterrou nas terras senhoriais e que ele deve se apressar. Max mata Mugnaio e vai para Punchinello. O Don confessa que ele foi receber ordens de uma mulher, alguém alto, o governo talvez. Naquele momento, Punchinello é morto na frente de Max por agentes de elite, liderados pela mulher que o Don estava falando. Um grande grupo de agentes cercam Max e a misteriosa mulher tem o prazer de o ter pego. Ela lhe injeta uma overdose de Valquíria, deixando-o como morto. Quando eles saem, Max ouve-a dizer "Me levem para Cold Steel". Max é enviado novamente para outro pesadelo induzido por drogas, sofrendo outro tormento brutal de culpa e vergonha interna. Dentro do sonho, Max recebe cartas e telefonemas estranhos, ambos são supostamente de sua falecida esposa dizendo-lhe que ele é um personagem em um videogame. Ela também menciona que recebe um memorando estranho sobre vikings e os militares, acreditando haver algum engano com o correio. A overdose de Valquíria não mata Max, ao invés disso ele se sente mais forte a partir dela. Max persegue sua única pista para a Cold Steel Foundry, localizada fora da cidade, que parece ser o lugar perfeito para qualquer número de atividades ilegais. A área está repleta de guardas armados até mesmo com a tempestade de neve recorde que continua a causar estragos sobre a cidade. Enquanto Max faz seu caminho mais profunda na academia, ele ouve que a deep six foi comprometida e a "Operação Olhos Mortos" foi iniciada. Só poderia significar que eles estão preparando para destruir qualquer evidência. Max se sente tão perto da verdade, ele empurra e encontra um elevador marcado D-6 (Deep Six), que o leva para abaixo do solo. Na parte inferior, Max descobre um velho bunker militar, e reconhece a placa militar no chão. Ele havia visto milhares de variações da insígnia nas paredes de tijolos desmoronadas em toda a cidade, a espada substituída por uma seringa. Projeto Valhalla, Exército dos EUA, MCMXCI (1991). A base está em contagem regressiva para a autodestruição, mas Max continua a empurrar para a frente. Mais profundamente, ele descobre que Valquíria é a tentativa do exército de melhorar a resistência e a moral dos soldados. O projeto criou uma versão atualizada de um medicamento chamado The Ladder, criado durante a Guerra do Vietnã: no entanto, o projeto foi interrompido bruscamente em 1995, devido a resultados insatisfatórios, juntamente com os sujeitos de teste a tornarem-se mentalmente instáveis. Max descobre que um vazamento de dados tinha comprometido o projeto. Em resposta, alguém com elevada altura de segurança havia autorizado um teste de campo com os restantes sujeitos de teste; eles receberam o dobro da dose de Valquíria e foram soltos em um ambiente urbano sendo observados. O ponto de drop-off era o antigo endereço de Max em Nova Jersey. Max escapa por pouco do bunker no último momento em que ele se autodestrói. Agora com todos os seus clientes potenciais mortos, virados em fumaça e poeira, Payne Payne é deixado sentir-se esmagadoramente cansado. Pouco tempo depois, B.B. chama e deixa uma mensagem a Max. Ele está preocupado com o papel de Max na morte de Alex e quer ajudar a limpar o seu nome. B.B. sugere que eles se encontrem no Choir Communications Parking Garage. Quanto mais pensava Max sobre a morte de Alex, mais ele sentia que era um trabalho interno e percebe que B.B. era um agente duplo. Na reunião, Max acusa B.B. de aceitar subornos e vender seu parceiro, ele mesmo sugere que o próprio B.B. se livrou de Alex. Ele tenta escapar deixando seus associados matar Max. Max persegue B.B. através da garagem, eventualmente matando-o. Uma vez que B.B. está morto, Max recebe ainda outra chamada de Alfred, informando Max que ele tem o nome de seu inimigo. Alfred explica que quer que Max para vir para o Edifício Asgard o mais breve possível. Chegando, Max encontra Woden, que o leva em uma turnê ao edifício, indicando como ele é 2 anos mais velho do que uma prefeitura. Ele finalmente introduz Payne aos seus colegas, dos quais são chamados de Inner Circle. Eles têm mais informações sobre o Projeto Valhalla, como eram todos os envolvidos nas fases iniciais do projeto, durante a Guerra do Golfo. O Inner Circle deseja ajudar Max a explodir a conspiração aberta, eles teriam feito isso sozinhos, mas "suas mãos estão atadas." Woden, então, revela a identidade da misteriosa mulher, Nicole Horne, a figura chave no Projeto Valhalla. Quando o financiamento foi descontinuado, ela simplesmente se recusou a sair, pois sabia exatamente o que tinha em suas mãos. Horne é a presidente da Aesir Corporation, com mais de metade da cidade em seu bolso. Max é dito para manter as coisas em segredo até Horne estiver morta, pedindo-lhe para levá-la para fora. Depois, eles vão lhe fornecer proteção, ajudando a fazer todas as acusações "ir embora". De repente, o prédio é invadido por homens armados do mesmo naipe, eles entram, matando os membros do Inner Circle. Com os guardas tomando o controle do edifício, Max é forçado a lutar contra seu caminho para fora. Em um monitor ele vê que Woden ressuscitou dos mortos, talvez sua oferta ainda vai ficar. Relatórios sobre a rádio sugerem que Max, agindo como um vigilante, está fornecendo um serviço em atraso longo para a cidade. Bravura reivindica, Max foi longe demais em sua cruzada e deve ser parado. Dentro do Edifício Asgard, Max encontra chantagem em "One-Eyed Alfred", uma fita de vídeo de Woden e Candy no hotel de Lupino. A fita veio com uma nota de extorsão sucinta em um pedaço de papel caro. Max leva a fita como garantia para quando chegar a hora, Woden deve renegar sua promessa. Além disso, Max encontra planos estruturais para o arranha-céus da Aesir Corporation, detalhes sobre os planos mostram áreas críticas como o escritório do presidente no último andar, o único acesso, um elevador seguro controlado por um subterrâneo computorizado de segurança. Deixando o Edifício Asgard, Max faz o seu caminho para o arranha-céus. Max chega ao escritório principal da Aesir Corporation, com a vingança em mente. Ele faz seu caminho através da construção de segurança de alta tecnologia preenchido com capangas de elite armados, no elevador ele encontra Mona. Horne pode ser ouvida ordenando-lhe para matar Payne. Mona diz a Max que ele é um cara bom e que ela não mata mocinhos. Mona diz a Max que tinha sido ordenada por Horne para assassinar Punchinello, cortando seus laços com a máfia. De repente, eles são atacados, Mona empurra Max fora do caminho e é atingida por uma bala na cabeça. Uma vez que os pistoleiros são mortos, Max volta ao elevador para descobrir que o corpo de Mona desapareceu misteriosamente. O elevador o leva até ao topo, mas é forçado a voltar para baixo, onde é atacado ainda no elevador por um helicóptero de ataque armado com mini-gun, o animal de estimação guardião de Horne. Max escapa e consegue desbloquear o acesso ao escritório de Horne e, finalmente, faz o seu caminho lá, onde Horne está tentando escapar. Horne se pergunta por que um homem entraria em todo este problema por sua esposa, que furou o nariz em coisas que eram nada de seus negócios. Ela está confiante de que seus restantes homens vão matar Max, e vai para o telhado. O helicóptero de ataque retorna e tenta matar Max, disparando rodada após rodada através das janelas do andar de escritórios. Continuando o seu impulso, Max chega ao telhado e heliporto. Nicole Horne está embarcando no helicóptero e assegura a sua fuga. No topo do edifício, há uma grande antena de transmissão mantida no lugar com arames tensores. Payne atira os cabos de sustentação e a antena se desprende e choca com o helicóptero, e o heliporto desaba no lobby, matando Horne. Neste ponto, a recapitulação está completa, e a agitação de três noites de Max acabou. Bravura e a NYPD ESU chegam à cena, prendendo Max e levando-o para fora do prédio Aesir. Woden está de pé na rua; com o conhecimento que Woden irá garantir a sua passagem segura através do sistema judicial, Max sorri, genuinamente satisfeito pela vingança da sua família. Woden sorri, satisfeito que Horne foi parada. A tempestade de neve acaba e o céu se abre para estrelas brilhantes que brilham na noite. Desenvolvimento e lançamento| editar código-fonte Sam Lake escreveu a história de Max Payne, e serviu como modelo para o desenho do personagem-título. Ideia inicial| editar código-fonte A Remedy teve a ideia de um “jogo de tiro em terceira pessoa” em finais de 1996, depois de concluir Death Rally (o seu primeiro jogo), inspirado pela primeira vez em Loaded e, em seguida, pelo sucesso de Tomb Raider (embora determinado a evitar seu "sistema de câmera horrível"). De acordo com a história do jogo e o roteirista Sam Lake, para ele "o ponto de partida foi este arquétipo de detetive particular, o policial duro" que seria usado num jogo com "uma história profunda, mais psicológica". Um protótipo do jogo e documento de conceção do projeto, com os títulos de trabalho Dark Justice e Max Heat (um jogo de palavras sobre este é um programa de TV chamado Dick Justice e um filme pornô Max Heat, ambos apresentados em Max Payne 2) foram logo criados e mostrados à 3D Realms, que assinaram um acordo de desenvolvimento e a produção começou. Em 1999, projetistas viajaram da Finlândia para Nova Iorque para fazer pesquisas na cidade, acompanhados por dois ex-guarda-costas da NYPD, para obter ideias para ambientes e tirar milhares de fotografias para mapeamento. Desenvolvimento do projeto| editar código-fonte Para as cutscenes, os desenvolvedores perceberam que painéis em quadrinhos (com narração) eram mais eficazes e menos dispendiosos de usar do que cutscenes sendo que os painéis de quadrinhos obrigam o jogador a interpretar cada painel para si e "as nuances estão na cabeça do leitor ... seria muito mais difícil chegar a esse nível com cutscenes dentro do jogo ou até mesmo pré-renderizadas, "e também acharam mais fácil reorganizar os painéis de quadrinhos se a trama precisasse de ser alterada durante o desenvolvimento do jogo. O motor do jogo é usado para algumas cenas que envolvem sequências de ação e de introdução a alguns níveis. A música do jogo foi composta por Kärtsy Hatakka. Motor de jogo| editar código-fonte A Remedy usou o seu próprio motor de jogo, que eles batizaram de MaxFX (ou MAX-FX, que estava sendo desenvolvido desde o início de 1997). Os únicos jogos que usaram este motor foram Max Payne e a versão PC da sequela, enquanto um editor de níveis MaxFX também foi incluído no lançamento. O MAX-FX foi licenciado à Futuremark que o usou para a sua série de benchmark 3DMark tendo sido a última a 3DMark2001 Second Edition. Trailer e data de lançamento provável| editar código-fonte O primeiro trailer apresentando uma versão inicial da história e jogabilidade foi mostrado na E3 de 1998, ganhando grande interesse devido ao seu conteúdo e efeitos inovadores (especialmente o sistema de partículas 3D), embora os produtores da 3D Realms mais tarde alegaram que deliberadamente evitaram que houvesse excesso de expectativas para o jogo. Max Payne estava originalmente programado para lançar no verão de 1999. No entanto, foi adiado várias vezes tendo sido fortemente remodelado em 2000 (em especial, os gráficos foram melhorados permitindo aplicar texturas e iluminação muito mais realistas, enquanto que o modo multiplayer foi abandonado). O jogo foi finalmente lançado para PC no dia 23 de julho de 2001. Homenagens ao The Matrix| editar código-fonte Max Payne estava realmente em desenvolvimento muito antes do lançamento do filme The Matrix (1999), e o slow-motion foi um grande elemento da jogabilidade desde o início. No entanto, percebeu-se que o jogo tinha sido muito influenciado pelo filme, que também pôs em vigor o tempo de bala como mecânica. Como resultado de comparações inevitáveis com The Matrix, os projetistas incluíram várias homenagens ao filme, a fim de capitalizar sobre a campanha publicitária (por exemplo, a explosão da porta do túnel do metrô para ter acesso ao cofre do banco é semelhante ao carrinho porta de elevador de roda no filme, enquanto a introdução do nível "Nothing to Lose" é semelhante à cena de tiroteio no átrio, no filme). A Futuremark, que licenciou o motor MAX-FX para a sua série de benchmark 3DMark, incluiu o tiroteio no átrio do filme como um teste de jogo na edição de 2001. Lançamento no Brasil| editar código-fonte No Brasil, Max Payne estava previsto originalmente para ser lançado pela Electronic Arts Brasil, porém após ser firmado o contrato entre 3D Realms e Remedy com a Gathering of Developers, teve sua versão para Microsoft Windows lançada pela Greenleaf em 2001, a partir da parceria desta com a distribuidora estado-unidense. Como política empresarial da Greenleaf,3 o jogo foi traduzido e dublado em português brasileiro, com dublagem realizada durante meses em São Paulo,4 tendo Mauro Castro no papel principal.5 O lançamento, prometido para setembro de 2001,6 saiu somente em dezembro devido a atrasos na tradução.7 Reinaldo Normand do Outer Space criticou a dublagem como "não .. lá essas coisas, ficando com um aspecto de filme de ação de sessão da tarde", porém elogiou a atuação de Mauro Castro e, mesmo com as críticas, apontou a dublagem com um dos pontos positivos do jogo.4 Max Payne é classificado como não recomendado para menores de 18 anos segundo o Departamento de Justiça, Classificação, Títulos e Qualificação.8 Referências à mitologia nórdica| editar código-fonte A maioria dos elementos do jogo recebem nomes que possuem ligações com a mitologia nórdica. Em Max Payne, a droga Valkyr é uma potenciadora de desempenho militar que transforma seus usuários em assassinos carregados de adrenalina que experienciam imagens alucinatórias de morte. As valquírias da mitologia nórdica foram guerreiras mulheres que assistiram a campos de batalha, o "optantes do morto" que levou aqueles que morreram com valentia. No jogo, o Projeto Valhalla é a conspiração do governo que desenvolveu a Valkyr para melhorar a eficácia de combate dos soldados norte-americanos e, secretamente, testou-a durante a Guerra do Golfo em 1991. Na mitologia nórdica, Valhalla era a vida após a morte dos selecionados pelas Valquírias: aqueles que povoavam Valhalla lutariam para os deuses nórdicos em suas guerras. A rede de computadores na base de Valhalla é chamada de Yggdrasil, referindo-se à árvore que ligava os nove mundos na cosmologia nórdica. A Aesir Corporation, mencionada frequentemente no jogo e a fonte primária da droga Valkyr, é nomeada para o panteão de deuses nórdicos primário, o Æsir. A chefe da Aesir Corporation se chama Nicole Horne; nos mitos, o Gjallarhorn foi soado para anunciar o início do Ragnarök, o apocalipse nórdico, uma batalha entre o Æsir e os gigantes que resulta na morte de muitas divindades e do renascimento do mundo (O nome da boate gótica de Jack Lupino, Ragna Rock, é uma referência à palavra "Ragnarök"). Outra referência provável é que Nicole Horne, N. Horne, refere-se a Norns, entrelaçando os degraus do destino para os personagens, explicando a observação de Woden sobre como as "mãos da Circle estão atadas". A grande tempestade de neve que tem lugar durante os eventos do jogo é uma referência ao Fimbulvetr, um inverno épico que precede Ragnarök.´ O sobrenome de Alfred Woden refere-se a Woden, a versão anglo-saxónica de Odin, um deus principal do panteão nórdico (seu tapa-olho também faz referência a Odin, que sacrificou seu olho da sabedoria e do conhecimento). Max encontra-o e a Inner Circle, no Edifício Asgard: Asgard é o reino dos nórdicos em que os deuses vivem. No jogo, o agente da DEA Alex Balder foi morto por seu parceiro B.B. Na mitologia nórdica, Balder foi morto quando um raminho ou flecha de visco foi baleado ou jogado em seu peito, e sua morte foi criada por Loki, deus do caos e deceção, assim como B.B. enganou Alex e Max. As próprias habilidades do tempo de bala de Max parecem espelhar estes dos berserkers, guerreiros nórdicos vikings que se dirigiam a tal frenesi quando entraram em batalha que pareciam fortes super-humanos, rápidos, incansáveis e incapazes de sentir dor (tema do colar de Payne é um dracar viking). Elenco de dubladores| editar código-fonte Informações retiradas de Internet Movie Database.9 Recepção| editar código-fonte |- | |- | |} Max Payne foi lançado com críticas muito positivas. O jogo ganhou muitos prêmios anuais no ano de 2001, incluindo Melhor Jogo de PC pela Academia Britânica de Cinema e Televisão; Prêmio Golden Joystick por Dennis Publishing; Prêmio de Melhor Jogo de PC do Visitante na Feira de Informática Europeia; Melhor Jogo de 2001, Melhores Gráficos em um Jogo de PC e Melhor Jogo de PC de Acção por The Electric Playground; Escolha dos Leitores de Melhor Jogo e Melhor Jogo de PC por Pelit; Jogo de Computador do Ano pela The Augusta Chronicle; Melhor Jogo de PC de 2001 pela Amazon.com; Jogo de PC do Ano pela Shacknews e GameZone; O Melhor de 2001 - PC e Escolha do Editor pela Game Revolution; Jogo Escolha do Leitor, Melhor Jogo de Ação Singleplayer, e Melhor Jogo de Xbox pela GameSpot; Escolha dos leitores para Jogo do Ano, Melhor Argumento, Melhores Gráficos, Melhor Utilização do Som, Melhor Jogo de Aventura (Xbox) e Escolha do Editor pela IGN; Prêmio Escolha dos Jogadores (Xbox) pela GamesDomain; Melhor Truque pela GameSpy (Vice-campeão nas categorias Melhores Cinemáticas In-game e Melhor Trailer); e Escolha do Editor e Melhor Inovação Destinado para Uso Excessivo pela Computer Gaming World. O pessoal da IGN escreveu: "Este jogo recebeu tantos votos dos leitores que quase decidiu criar uma categoria de Melhor Jogo Max Payne de 2001." O site também o considerou o 96º melhor jogo de PlayStation 2. Eles alegaram que os jogadores pensaram em Max Payne em vez de The Matrix quando pensavam em tempo de bala. A crítica comum geralmente se centrou na falta de valor de rejogabilidade de Max Payne, já que não há multiplayer, e o modo de história linear devido ao nível de design e comportamento inimigo pré-determinado que fornece 10-15 horas de jogo. Enquanto os gráficos eram geralmente elogiados pelas texturas de alta resolução, aos modelos dos personagens lhes faltavam expressões faciais animadas (a IGN criticou "a careta no rosto que o faz parecer constipado" do personagem-título). A versão PlayStation 2 sofria de detalhes reduzidos e abrandamentos pontuais, pois o jogo ultrapassou os limites de poder do console. Além disso, os níveis foram divididos em partes menores para que não ultrapassasse os 32 MB de RAM do PS2, o que, de acordo com a IGN, causou "perturbação pesada para o fluxo e tensão da história". Caso contrário, teria sido um port fiel que manteve todo o conteúdo do original de PC. A GameSpot atribuiu um 8,0/10,0, em comparação com os 9,2 das versões de PC e Xbox, dizendo: "Se você não pode jogar este intenso jogo de ação, originais em qualquer plataforma, exceto o PS2, então é aí que você deve jogá-lo - mas apenas por defeito”. Uma versão inicial de Max Payne também saiu vice-vencedora do prêmio de Melhor do Show na E3 de 1998. O jogo final recebeu vários prêmios de tipo Jogo do Mês em vários estabelecimentos de jogos de vídeo (e um Selo de Excelência na Adrenaline Vault), e foi incluído na lista de 2005 dos 50 melhores jogos de todos os tempos, bem como na lista de 100 melhores jogos de PC de todos os tempos de 2011. Em 2007, a bit-tech incluiu o jogo e sua continuação na lista dos top 5 jogos mais modificáveis. Recebeu dois prêmios da Eurogamer, os Prêmios de Melhor Jogo de Cinematografia e Melhor Personagens de Games de 2001. Max Payne Mobile recebeu críticas misturadas a positivas. Alguns elogiaram a reformulação gráfica em HD, embora apontassem a idade do jogo e os problemas com os controles touchscreen. Max Payne possui problemas correndo a partir do Windows Vista. Por exemplo, maior parte da música, sons de cutscenes e efeitos de jogo estão faltando, devido à incompatiblidade com o codec de áudio usado na altura. O mouse começa a travar e lagar, tornando o game injogável. Se você sofrer de mouse lagging antes ou depois de instalar o patch de som, alguns usuários relataram que desligar a aceleração do mouse no painel de controle do mouse deve resultar. A desvantagem nesta etapa é que apenas algumas pessoas terão um mouse com o seu próprio painel de controle. Se você não tiver um mouse especial com o seu próprio programa de controle, você pode ir a "Hardware e Som">"Mouse" (Painel de controlo clássico do Win7) e desmarque a caixa "Melhorar precisão do ponteiro" sob a guia "Opções de Ponteiro". No final de 2015, foi confirmada a remasterização de Max Payne para a plataforma PlayStation 4. Junto com mais oito clássicos do PlayStation 2 que foram remasterizados para a mesma plataforma. Pode ser achado na própria loja da plataforma, a PlayStation Store. = Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. | |} |} Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne é um jogo eletrônico de tiro em terceira pessoa desenvolvido pelo estúdio finlandês Remedy Entertainment, produzido pela 3D Realms e publicado pela Rockstar Games1 lançado em outubro de 2003. É a continuação de Max Payne, mantendo as mesmas características do anterior, como os movimentos em câmera lenta e o clima de film noir em Nova York2. Apesar de contar com fãs entusiasmados, o jogo não teve uma venda muito boa.3 Índice esconder * 1Jogabilidade * 2Enredo * 3Desenvolvimento * 4Trilha sonora * 5Recepção * 6Referências * 7Ligações externas Jogabilidade| editar código-fonte Max Payne 2 é um jogo de tiro em terceira pessoa, no qual o jogador assume o papel de Max Payne, embora também jogue com Mona Sax em quatro capítulos. Inicialmente, a arma do jogador é uma pistola de 9mm. À medida que progride, o jogador vai acedendo a outras armas, incluindo outros revólveres, escopetas, metralhadoras, rifles de assalto, rifles de precisão e armas de arremesso. Para se mover ao longo do jogo, o jogador pode descobrir quais são os seus objetivos "escutando" os pensamentos de Payne, onde Payne repete para si mesmo quais são os seus próximos passos, tal como no primeiro jogo. Em relação a seu antecessor, possui melhorias significativas na qualidade gráfica, com texturas em alta resolução, modelos com mais polígonos, animações faciais, sombras e shaders. Também incorporou o motor de física Havok 2.0 para promover colisões mais reais que tornam a interação com o ambiente mais realista.2 Quando é jogado pela primeira vez, o game oferece apenas um nível de dificuldade que é ajustado automaticamente se o jogo for muito difícil para o jogador. Por exemplo, se o jogador morrer muitas vezes, a inteligência artificial dos inimigos se torna menos eficaz, enquanto mais vida em forma de analgésicos fica disponível. Depois de completar uma vez, outros níveis de dificuldade são liberados. Dois modos de jogo são também ativados: New York Minute e Dead Man Walking. Em New York Minute, é dada ao jogador uma pontuação baseada no tempo tomado para completar cada nível. O modo Dead Man Walking bota Max em um de 5 cenários, no qual ele deve sobreviver o mais tempo possível enquanto luta com ondas infindáveis de inimigos. Max Payne 2 permite que o jogador ative o bullet time (tempo de bala), um modo que abranda o tempo, embora ainda permita que o jogador mire em tempo real, para dar ao jogador mais tempo para determinar o que eles vão fazer. Neste modo, a cor da tela muda para um tom sépia para atuar como um sinal visual. Quando em uso, o medidor do tempo de bala vai diminuir até que ele ou esteja vazio ou o jogador desative o modo. O medidor irá eventualmente aumentar enquanto não estiver em uso, mas pode ser reabastecido rapidamente matando inimigos. Para simular o efeito de bullet time, Max também pode executar uma manobra shootdodge, que agora já não irá fazer diminuir o medidor do tempo de bala. Quando a manobra é realizada, Max salta em uma direção especificada pelo jogador. O sistema de combate foi melhorado em Max Payne 2: o jogador pode agora dar a Max uma arma secundária, como uma granada ou coquetel molotov, e, quando perto de um inimigo, Max pode executar ataque corpo a corpo. Jogadores controlados pela IA ocasionalmente vão vir em auxílio de Max, embora sua morte não afete a jogabilidade ou história. Enredo| editar código-fonte Aviso: Este artigo ou se©ção contém revelações sobre o enredo. Dois anos após os eventos do primeiro jogo, Max Payne foi reintegrado como detetive na polícia de Nova York. Enquanto investiga uma série de assassinatos feitos por um grupo de assassinos conhecido como Cleaners, Max encontra Mona Sax, que foi dada como morta no final do primeiro jogo. Ao seguir seu exemplo, Mona é finalmente presa por causa de seus crimes. É levada para a delegacia da polícia, apesar dos protestos de Max. Enquanto na estação, Max ouve sua nova parceira, Valerie Winterson, falando ao telefone sobre Mona. De repente, a estação é atacada por assassinos contratados que procuram Mona. Mona foge da sua cela, e, depois de lutar contra os assassinos, Max e Mona começam a caçar os responsáveis pelo ataque. Sua busca os leva a um local de construção, onde ele e Mona se defendem contra os mesmos assassinos. Depois de deixar seus inimigos, Winterson chega e aponta sua arma a Mona. Mona afirma que a parceira de Max está lá para matá-la, enquanto Winterson afirma que ela está simplesmente tentando prender um fugitivo fugindo. Depois de vários momentos de consideração, Max atira fatalmente em Winterson, permitindo que Mona escape. Antes de Winterson morrer, atira em Max, levando à sua hospitalização. Depois que Max sai do hospital, ele encontra Mona e, juntos, começam a procurar respostas. Quando Max é sequestrado por seu antigo sócio, Vladimir Lem, chefe da máfia russa, ele descobre que os Cleaners trabalham para Lem, que os usaram para eliminar a concorrência a seus negócios. Max então descobre que Lem faz parte da sociedade secreta Inner Circle; O Senador Alfred Woden, líder da Inner Circle, tinha assegurado que as acusações contra Max tinham sido retiradas no final do último jogo. Lem planeja matar Woden e ganhar o controle da Inner Circle. Max também descobre que Mona é uma assassina contratada por Woden, com ordens para matar Lem e Max. Finalmente, Max descobre que Winterson era amante de Lem; para vingar sua morte, Lem atira em Max e o deixa como morto em um prédio em chamas. Mona resgata Max, e, juntos, vão para a mansão de Woden para salvá-lo de Lem. Na mansão, Mona deixa Max no chão em uma tentativa de seguir suas ordens para matá-lo, mas descobre que seus sentimentos por ele a impedem de fazê-lo. Lem, em seguida, atira em Mona, depois de perceber que ela não vai matar Max. Woden, em seguida, aparece em uma cadeira de rodas, e luta contra Lem; Woden é morto durante a luta. Max e Lem então lutam enquanto a mansão se desmorona em torno deles. Eventualmente, Lem é morto e Max retorna para o lado de Mona enquanto a polícia chega, e ela morre em seus braços. O final alternativo não é canônico com o resto da série, e é desbloqueado na maior dificuldade do jogo. Nele, Mona Sax sobrevive.4 Desenvolvimento| editar código-fonte A Take-Two Interactive divulgou um comunicado de imprensa no dia 5 de dezembro de 2001, que anunciou a aquisição da franquia Max Payne da Remedy Entertainment e 3D Realms por $10 milhões e 970 mil partes de ações ordinárias, e seus planos para lançar Max Payne 2. Em 22 de maio de 2002, a Take-Two anunciou que havia concordado em pagar até $8 milhões em pagamentos de incentivos à Apogee Software e Remedy Entertainment para desenvolver Max Payne 2. No dia 3 de setembro de 2003, a Take-Two anunciou oficialmente a data de lançamento de 15 de outubro de 2003 para o game. Em Max Payne, o rosto de Max era do escritor do jogo Sam Lake, enquanto que em Max Payne 2, a aparência de Max foi remodelada e baseada no ator profissional Timothy Gibbs. James McCaffrey retornou como a voz de Max. O enredo do jogo foi novamente escrito por Lake, que decidiu escrevê-lo como uma história de amor Film noir, pois sentiu que se adequava melhor à personalidade de Max. Lake esperava que a história abriria novos caminhos, observando: "Pelo menos é um passo na direção certa. Não gostaria de nada melhor do que ver as questões novas e inesperadas a encontrar o caminho para jogos e histórias contadas nos games." Lake observou que os básicos arquetípicos dos elementos dos filmes noir encontrados em muitos clássicos do gênero "podem percorrer um longo caminho" ao contar uma história, e deu exemplos que incluíam uma cidade dominada pelo crime hostil; uma história que se passa nas noites tardias com chuva forte; e um cínico detetive duro sem sorte. Lake pensou em escrever uma continuação de Max Payne uma "arte dele é sic própria." Uma vez que o cenário e os personagens já foram estabelecidos, Lake decidiu que o principal objetivo da sequela era "manter o que era bom e corrigir o que não foi tão bom" e levar a história em direções surpreendentes. O roteiro para a sequência acabou sendo três vezes mais demoroso que o de Max Payne. Lake previu que uma história mais complexa incentivaria a repetição do jogo. A história, por vezes dita através de diálogo no jogo, é completada com banda desenhada que toca durante as cenas. Os desenvolvedores acharam que painéis em quadrinhos eram mais eficazes e menos onerosos para usar nas cenas do que cenas totalmente animadas. Também observaram que painéis em quadrinhos obrigam o jogador a interpretar cada painel para si mesmo, e "as nuances estão na cabeça do leitor ... seria muito mais difícil de chegar a esse nível com cenas in-game ou até mesmo pré-renderizadas." Os desenvolvedores também acharam mais fácil reorganizar painéis em quadrinhos, se o enredo precisasse de ser mudado durante o desenvolvimento do jogo. Max Payne 2 utiliza o mesmo motor de jogo utilizado em Max Payne, mas com diversas melhorias significativas. Mesmo que o jogo só suporte DirectX 8.1, os gráficos de Max Payne 2 imitam os gerados por DirectX 9 mediante a utilização otimizada de efeitos como a reflexão, refração, shaders e ghosting. Os desenvolvedores consideraram uma determinada cena em que os efeitos são bem usados: Quando Max tem sonhos lúcidos, a tela fica embaçada e fora de foco. Desde Max Payne, a contagem de polígonos (o número de polígonos renderizados por quadro) foi aumentada, o que suaviza as bordas dos modelos dos personagens. Além disso, os personagens têm uma gama muito maior de expressões. Anteriormente, Max só tinha uma expressão disponível; Em Max Payne 2, muitas vezes ele sorri e move as sobrancelhas ao reagir a diferentes cenários. O jogo usa o motor de física Havok que os desenvolvedores escolheram porque era “de longe a melhor solução para as suas necessidades". Eles descobriram que um motor de física dedicado era vital para criar cenas de combate, pelas quais Max Payne era conhecido, "com maior realismo e dramatismo, ação tipo filme". O motor de física fez com que várias situações parecessem mais realistas. Por exemplo, quando em combate, o jogador pode se esconder atrás de caixas; no entanto, quando balas inimigas impactam nas caixas, elas vão tombar, obrigando o jogador a encontrar outro objeto como cobertura. Quando um inimigo está escondido atrás de uma parede divisória, o jogador pode jogar uma granada ao lado dele para enviá-lo pelo ar, tornando o inimigo desprotegido. O motor Havok foi ajustado para fazer armas, bombas e coquetéis Molotov agirem mais naturalmente, pelo que o áudio também foi atualizado para fazê-los parecerem mais realistas. O novo motor de física permitiu determinadas ações que não podiam acontecer em Max Payne: caixas podem ser movidas e seguir as leis da gravitação, e explosões fazem corpos inimigos cair de forma realista. O tempo de bala, pelo qual Max Payne era conhecido, foi melhorado; os desenvolvedores se referem a ele como "versão 2.0". O modo, que permite a Max se mover em câmera lenta para matar os inimigos com mais facilidade, foi aprimorado para permitir a Max usá-lo por um período mais longo, quando mata inimigos consecutivamente. Isto foi feito para encorajar os jogadores a mergulhar de cabeça erguida em situações perigosas, em vez de se agacharem a uma distância segura à espera dos inimigos chegarem perto. A nova animação de recarga também foi introduzida, nela Max recarrega as armas ainda em bullet time, que lhe permite desviar evitando balas, girando ao redor para o levantamento da situação de combate, e fazer uma pausa para dar tempo ao jogador para elaborar uma estratégia. Ferramentas de desenvolvimento foram disponibilizadas pela Rockstar e Remedy para permitir aos jogadores criar modificações para o jogo. As modificações podem executar várias funções, tais como a capacidade de adicionar novas armas, habilidades, perspectivas, arredores, e personagens. Trilha sonora| editar código-fonte Os compositores musicais Kärtsy Hatakka e Kimmo Kajasto voltam para compor a trilha sonora do jogo. Ela apresenta atuações de violoncelo do membro dos Apocalyptica, Perttu Kivilaakso. O jogo possui uma música composta a partir de um poema escrito por Sam Lake5, pseudônimo do autor do enredo do jogo. Esta música de nome Late Goodbye é interpretada pelo grupo de rock finlandês Poets of the Fall6 e pode ser escutada várias vezes ao longo do jogo, sendo assobiada ou cantarolada por personagens ou integralmente na tela de créditos. Foi seu primeiro single e alcançou a posição nº14 na parada de singles finlandeses, bem como nº1 no Top 30 Chart da Rádio Suomipop. Recepção| editar código-fonte |- | |} Max Payne 2 foi aclamado pela crítica por colaboradores. Os pontos positivos se focam em sua ação e história, enquanto a crítica se direciona à sua longevidade, que foi considerada curta. Apesar de uma receção positiva, Max Payne 2 vendeu muito pouco, levando a companhia parente da Rockstar Games, Take-Two Interactive, a citar as "contínuas vendas dececionantes de Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne" como uma das causas para as vendas reprevistas da empresa para 2004. Max Payne 2 foi o destinatário de vários prêmios da indústria, incluindo Outstanding Art Direction no Prêmio Golden Satellite de 2004; Editors 'Choice Awards pela GamePro, IGN, GameSpy, e GameSpot; e Jogo do mês pela Game Informer. Steve Polak do australiano The Daily Telegraph, que gostou do primeiro Max Payne, também elogiou Max Payne 2, chamando-o de um jogo "excecional" que "mantém vivo o sentido da atmosfera e ação orientada para o tiroteio envolvente que era tão emocionante no primeiro lançamento." Ele elogiou o jogo pelos maiores valores de produção em comparação com o primeiro jogo, incluindo a história mais polida, os scripts mais profissionais, melhor desempenho e gráficos. A complexidade do personagem de Max era um elemento bem-vindo a Polak, que descobriu que os jogos muitas vezes criaram heróis que eram simplistas. Dan Toose do Sydney Morning Herald''descreveu a experiência do jogo como "brutal, contudo com jogabilidade bonita". Jon Minifie do ''The New Zealand Herald apreciou a história do jogo, chamando-a de um "jogo de tiro em terceira pessoa obscuro e divertido com um enredo bem trabalhado, noir". Em particular, Minifie elogiou a Remedy para o que ele considera um port bem-sucedido do jogo para consoles, especialmente para o Xbox, notando que a versão tem visuais que parecem semelhantes aos do PC. No entanto, ele descobriu que o port para PlayStation 2 foi apenas "um trabalho ok" que resultou em qualidade que era "consideravelmente menos bonito aos olhos", e afirmou que ele é superado por plataformas mais potentes. Steven Poole do Sunday Times observou que Max Payne 2 faz "exatamente o mesmo (coisas do primeiro jogo), só que melhor." Ele descobriu que os inimigos reagem de forma convincente ao dano recebido por balas, graças ao motor de física. Em última análise, no entanto, Poole descreveu o jogo como "divertido, mas não surpreendente". Steve Tilley do The Toronto Sun, que acreditou que a Remedy fez um "trabalho arrasador" em Max Payne 2, sentiu que a empresa manteve o que era grande no jogo anterior, "enquanto todo o resto foi beliscado, reformulado e espremido". Ele era um fã do bullet time do primeiro jogo e, portanto, apreciou vê-lo retornar na sequência, com "efeitos visuais ainda mais impressionantes". Tilley descobriu que o "motor de física realista" do jogo foi facilmente seu melhor aspeto, e observou que durante o jogo, quando lançou uma granada em uma sala, resultou em uma explosão que enviou inimigos voando pelo ar de uma forma realista. Além disso, Tilley aplaudiu a Remedy por ouvir reclamações dos fãs e resolver problemas do jogo anterior, incluindo sequências de sonho melhoradas. Ele ficou, no entanto, dececionado com a linearidade geral do jogo, e notou que os jogadores que não estão interessados no tema film noir não irá apreciá-lo em Max Payne 2. Concluindo, Tilley comentou que o jogo "tem polonês suficiente, talento cinematográfico e caos imediato para emocionar aqueles que gostam de seus Sopranos com uma pitada de John Woo e um toque de Frank Miller." A ação do jogo foi elogiada por vários colaboradores. A GameZone lhe chamou de cinematográfica e cheia de ação, observando que a cena final foi digna do grande ecrã. Da mesma forma, a GameSpy descreveu a ação como "cheia de adrenalina", e considerou-a comparável ao que estava disponível no filme. A história foi tanto aplaudida como criticada. Tom McNamara da IGN apreciou jogar na definição de filme noir e acreditava que ele adiciona profundidade dramática à história de Max e Mona, "de alguma forma faz o que está acontecendo mais importante e interessante. Causar estragos é bom, mas é ótimo ter também um interesse amoroso em complicar as coisas, e Mona Sax está definitivamente à altura da tarefa". No entanto, ele se desligou de alguns diálogos "hammy". Em contraste, a 1UP.com citou o chefe final como um final que inadequadamente completou um excelente jogo, e Poole do Sunday Times chamou à história "pungentemente bregas". O comprimento de Max Payne 2 dececionou críticos, incluindo a GameSpot e IGN, que reclamaram da curta história. Toose do Sydney Morning Herald também foi crítico da curta experiência single-player, mas descobriu que os níveis mais altos de dificuldade e os modos especiais de "sobrevivência" ajudaram a melhorar o valor de rejogabilidade. = Max Payne 3 = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. | |} |} Max Payne 3 é um jogo eletrônico de tiro em terceira pessoa neo-noir da Rockstar Games lançado em maio de 20124 para Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360.5 O desenvolvimento é liderado pela Rockstar Vancouver, em colaboração com os estúdios de Nova Inglaterra, Londres e Toronto. É o primeiro jogo da série que não foi desenvolvido pela empresa finlandesa Remedy Entertainmente também não é escrito pelo criador da série, Sam Lake. O autor principal de Max Payne 3 é Dan Houser, que também foi o escritor da maioria dos jogos da série Grand Theft Auto e de Red Dead Redemption.1 Índice esconder * 1Jogabilidade ** 1.1Multiplayer * 2Enredo ** 2.1Cenário ** 2.2Personagens ** 2.3História * 3Promoção e Lançamento ** 3.1Conteúdo Transferível * 4Recepção * 5Referências * 6Ligações externas Jogabilidade| editar código-fonte Max Payne 3 é um jogo de tiro na terceira pessoa no qual o jogador assume o papel de seu personagem principal, Max Payne. Max Payne 3 contará com o zoom sobre o ombro e mecânica de cobertura. No entanto, estes só vão servir como enfeite do clássico "correr e disparar" do jogo.6 Em Max Payne 3 regressa também o bullet-time.7 Imagem que mostra a "killcam" das últimas balas disparadas na direcção do ultimo inimigo. Em Max Payne 3 regressará também o bullet-time nas sequências de ação, em que a franquia é bastante notável. Em bullet-time, será possível ver todas as balas fazerem um buraco nos seus inimigos.7 A mecânica de "Last Man Standing", o que dá Max um alívio da morte por um pequeno período, se ele tiver um analgésico com ele. Se o jogador é capaz de encher o inimigo que o feriu com balas irá então recuperar a energia suficiente.6 Max Payne 3 mantém a mecânica de atirar-esquivar dos jogos anteriores. Max também será capaz de permanecer no solo após um mergulho, o que lhe permite atirar em 360 graus em redor. Rockstar combinou a física e animação, de modo que quando Max mergulha, é de acordo e apropriado ao seu ambiente. Através da utilização avançada do motor Euphoria, atirando e matando os inimigos em Max Payne 3 ficará visivelmente mais realista do que em todos os jogos anteriores da Rockstar.7 Novo na série são os movimentos de ação cinematográficas, essencialmente vídeos interactivos. Max, por exemplo, deve saltar de uma varanda de fábrica, agarrar um gancho do guindaste e atirar contra uma multidão de bandidos, enquanto gira em câmara lenta.8 Multiplayer| editar código-fonte As características multiplayer do jogo incluem mapas, personagens e modos que mudam dinamicamente dentro do jogo, bem como sistemas de classificação, recompensas e clãs.9 Enredo| editar código-fonte De acordo com Sam Houser da Rockstar, é a sua intenção de iniciar um novo capítulo da vida de Max Payne com o jogo. "Isto é Max como nós nunca o vimos antes, alguns anos mais velho, mais cansado da vida e mais cínico do que nunca." Desde o último jogo, a imprensa afirma que Max deixou Nova Iorque para trás e "deriva de mal a pior" O comunicado de imprensa, em seguida, continua a dizer que Max foi traído e está procurando a verdade e uma saída.10 A Rockstar inicialmente afirmou que James McCaffrey não voltaria ao papel de Max Payne, optando por um ator mais velho.11 No entanto, na revista Edge, foi confirmado que James McCaffrey não só voltaria a dar a voz a Max Payne, mas também retornar em pleno atuando através de captura de movimento.12 Cenário| editar código-fonte O jogo vai decorrer em São Paulo, Brasil, onde Payne está trabalhando na sector da segurança privada para uma rica família local, oito anos após os eventos do segundo jogo.1314 Max Payne agora trabalha na proteção de executivos para os ricos Rodrigo Branco, na esperança de escapar às lembranças conturbadas do seu passado. Quando uma gangue de rua sequestra a esposa de Rodrigo, Max é puxado para uma conspiração sombria, em que todos os aspectos da sociedade de São Paulo estão envoltos numa teia mortal que ameaça engolir tudo e todos ao seu redor. Personagens| editar código-fonte Max Payne sai dos Estados Unidos devido a uma série de acontecimentos, nos quais reencontrou Raul Passos. Junto com Passos, Max Payne foi para São Paulo, e passou a trabalhar como guarda-costas pessoal da Familia Branco. Raul Passos é um detetive da polícia de Nova Iorque, que passou a trabalhar com segurança privada em São Paulo. Raul é um velho amigo de Max Payne, e recruta-o para trabalhar em um setor de segurança privada em São Paulo. Victor Branco é irmão de Rodrigo, sendo o filho do meio. No jogo é um deputado federal que concorre a prefeitura da cidade de São Paulo, sendo de um partido de direita.É revelado sendo o principal antagonista. Fabiana "Faba" Branco é a esposa de Rodrigo Branco, um empresario imobiliário, que vive em São Paulo. Ela é famosa em São Paulo, sendo muitas vezes vista em aberturas de galerias, desfiles de moda e estréias de filmes. Rodrigo Branco é um homem de negócios e magnata imobiliário brasileiro. É o chefe de Max e Raul Passos em São Paulo. Serrano é o antagonista da primeira parte do jogo, seu nome verdadeiro é desconhecido. "Serrano" ganhou o apelido porque ele passou a maior parte de sua infância na Serra da Mantiqueira. Seus pais eram imigrantes africanos que morreram quando ele tinha 8 para 9 anos de idade. Com a idade de 12 anos, ele já cometeu seu primeiro assassinato. Álvaro Neves é um criminoso brasileiro, o fundador e líder do Crachá Preto. Foi capitão em Unidade de Forças Especiais, de 2001 até 2005. História| editar código-fonte Pela primeira vez na série a ação decorre fora de Nova Iorque, situando-se em São Paulo, Brasil.13 A história do jogo começa in media res, no momento em que Max Payne aponta sua arma para um soldado que agoniza mutilado no chão em frente a um hangar em chamas. Logo em seguida, a história regressa alguns dias para uma festa numa cobertura luxuosa em São Paulo, onde Max e seu amigo Raul Passos trabalham como guarda-costas da família Branco, composta por Rodrigo Branco (um empresário), sua mulher Fabiana (uma socialite) e seus irmãos Victor (um político candidato à prefeitura da cidade) e Marcelo (um baladeiro). Durante a festa, uma gangue chamada Comando Sombra invade o apartamento e tenta sequestrar Rodrigo e Fabiana, mas o plano é frustrado por Max. Dias depois, numa casa noturna, a mesma gangue tenta sequestrá-los novamente, e desta vez conseguem levar Fabiana. O ponto determinado para a entrega do resgate é o estádio do time de futebol fictício Galatians FC. Contudo, durante a entrega, policiais do grupo paramilitar Crachá Preto atacam os envolvidos na troca, iniciando um tiroteio generalizado. Max e Raul escapam, mas o grupo paramilitar consegue roubar o dinheiro. Enquanto deixa o local de helicóptero, Max tem um flashback que explica como ele foi parar no Brasil. É revelado que após se aposentar da polícia de Nova Iorque, Max passa a maior parte de seus dias em bares, bebendo e tentando esquecer os acontecimentos que destruíram sua vida. Em uma dessas noites, Max é ameaçado de morte por Tony De Marco, filho de Anthony De Marco, um dos principais criminosos de Nova Jérsei. No entanto, é salvo por Raul, que, segundo o mesmo, foi um antigo amigo de Max antes do mesmo ingressar na polícia de Nova Iorque. Ambos bebem e celebram a noite quando minutos depois, Tony De Marco volta com alguns comparsas armados e tenta novamente ameaçar Max e Raul. Quando Tony agride uma mulher presente no local, Max se enfurece e acaba matando-o. Um tiroteio é desencadeado e ambos os ex-policias se esgueiram pelas ruas de Nova Jérsei, fugindo dos mafiosos que agora os perseguem. Os dois chegam no apartamento de Max, onde buscam um pouco de descanso, mas Anthony vai junto com seus guarda-costas ao apartamento com o objetivo de tentar vingar seu filho. Max e Raul conseguem fugir pelos telhados e becos de Hoboken, assim escapando da morte mais uma vez. Percebendo que Max já é um homem morto em Nova Jérsei, Raul Passos o convida para trabalhar como guarda-costas na América do Sul, mais precisamente em São Paulo. Max reluta, mas acaba aceitando a proposta. De volta ao enredo principal do jogo, Max e Raul percorrem o Rio Tietê de lancha até chegarem a uma base do Comando Sombra, localizada na periferia da cidade. Lá, Max chega perto de salvar Fabiana, mas acaba perdendo ela de vista após uma perseguição no rio. No dia seguinte, Max e Raul discutem a situação com Victor, Rodrigo e Armando Becker, o comandante do batalhão local de uma unidade especial da polícia chamada Unidade de Forças Especiais (UFE, algo equivalente ao GATE, o BOPE ou a SWAT). Logo após a reunião, vários homens do Crachá Preto invadem a empresa. Max mata todos eles, mas um assassino não revelado executa Rodrigo e deixa uma bomba em sua sala, que destrói parcialmente o prédio. Max escapa, mas não sem antes descobrir de um policial prestes a morrer que o cativeiro de Fabiana é a favela Nova Esperança, e que o ataque à empresa dos Branco era uma tentativa de capturá-lo e vingar a morte dos membros da organização paramilitar que ele matou. Max decide entrar na favela para procurar Fabiana, mas antes raspa sua cabeça para se disfarçar. Na comunidade, ele é zombado e assaltado por traficantes e logo se perde. Numa prostíbulo, Max encontra um policial chamado Wilson da Silva, que explica para ele que o Crachá Preto é ligado a Rodrigo, que os contratou para limpar favelas em uma determinada área de modo a possibilitar a implementação de um empreendimento varejista. Wilson explica a Max que a UFE e Victor podem estar ligados à sua situação. Max encontra Fabiana sendo mantida refém com sua irmã Giovanna (que também é a namorada de Raul) e Marcelo, que tentaram pagar o resgate sozinhos, em vão. Max tenta salvá-los, mas Serrano (o líder do Comando Sombra e mandante dos sequestros) executa Fabiana. Imediatamente após o disparo, a UFE irrompe na favela e Serrano e seus homens levam Giovanna e Marcelo e deixam Max sozinho com um deles. Max então tem outro flashback, no qual ele é mostrado visitando o cemitério onde sua esposa e filha estão enterrados antes de partir para o Brasil. Durante a visita, Max é atacado por assassinos enviados por Anthony De Marco, o criminoso cujo filho foi morto anteriormente pelo protagonista do jogo. Max e Raul conseguem novamente escapar da morte, porém são capturados pelos capangas do vilão e obrigados a cavar suas próprias covas, onde serão enterrados após pagarem com a vida pela morte de Tony. Ambos conseguem escapar da captura e no processo acabam matando inúmeros assassinos presentes no cemitério, continuando assim até chegar em uma igreja que acreditavam ser segura. Raul Passos telefona para um contato e garante a Max Payne que ambos poderão ficar em Queens por um tempo até poderem viajar em segurança para o Brasil. De volta ao enredo principal, Max consegue se livrar do traficante e parte à procura de Serrano, enquanto um conflito armado entre a UFE e os traficantes se inicia. Ele testemunha homens do Crachá Preto e da UFE trocando dinheiro por moradores da favela capturados, além de algumas cenas de tortura protagonizadas pelos policiais contra os favelados. Max finalmente encontra os dois, mas eles estão nas mãos de Milo Rego, o número dois do Crachá Preto. Marcelo é morto no "microondas" (quando a vítima é colocada dentro de uma pilha de pneus até ficar só com a cabeça para fora, e então é queimada viva). Max parte pra cima de Milo, e, após matá-lo, salva Giovanna e foge com ela para a garagem da companhia local de ônibus. Lá, Max descobre que Giovanna está grávida. Após matar vários membros da UFE, Max leva Giovanna a um local seguro onde ela é salva por Raul, que deixa o local sem esperar Max, que, por sua vez, é salvo por Wilson. Wilson revela que fez uma pesquisa sobre o passado de Raul e descobre que ele esteve seis vezes na folha de pagamento de Victor (e não de Rodrigo, que é o chefe deles), e até recebeu uma passagem para Nova Iorque para que ele contratasse Max. Wilson então questiona Max sobre o que aconteceu no Canal do Panamá. Vem então mais um flashback, no qual Max e Raul estão em uma festa num iate protegendo Marcelo. O iate é então atacado por piratas de uma guerrilha local, mas Max logo percebe que este não é um ataque qualquer, pois os criminosos tentam arrombar um compartimento secreto da embarcação. O que quer que estivesse lá dentro já não se encontra mais no local quando Max chega. Depois de se livrar de todos os inimigos, Max encontra Raul e Marcelo colocando o conteúdo do compartimento na caçamba de uma caminhonete. O protagonista então desconfia que ele foi contratado apenas para servir de bode expiatório para quaisquer que sejam as atividades ilícitas nas quais os Branco estejam envolvidos. De volta ao enredo principal, Wilson deduz que Raul e Victor armaram uma cilada para Max, para que Victor tivesse acesso à fortuna de Rodrigo e ganhasse mais votos nas eleições por meio da exploração das mortes de seus parentes. Wilson conta a Max que há um hotel abandonado no qual membros do Crachá Preto e da UFE são vistos entrando com prisioneiros que nunca mais saem de lá. Oficialmente, não há nada que Wilson possa fazer mesmo sendo um policial e sabendo do esquema, então Max entra no local sozinho para investigar. Ele descobre que, no local, os prisioneiros eram mortos e tinham seus órgãos roubados e vendidos no mercado negro, e que policiais da UFE ganhavam dinheiro por cada prisioneiro que traziam. Um dos prisioneiros é Serrano. Quando Max o encontra, ele percebe que Serrano já pagou sua dívida com ele, e o deixa sozinho numa sala para que pudesse matar o cirurgião que removia os órgãos dos prisioneiros, vingando-os. Enquanto isso, Max coloca explosivos nos pilares do prédio para demoli-lo. Enquanto o prédio começa a ruir, Max enfrenta o líder do Crachá Preto, Álvaro Neves, e seus homens. Este consegue dominar Max, mas acaba morto por Raul no último instante. Max descobre que seu ex-companheiro da polícia não sabia dos planos dos Branco. Raul então deixa o Brasil com Giovanna, e Max discute com Wilson os próximos passos contra os policiais corruptos. Max decide invadir uma delegacia, onde ele encontra as imagens do circuito interno de monitoramento da sede da empresa dos Branco, que revelam o assassino de Rodrigo: um membro da UFE. Max vinga a morte de Rodrigo e enfrenta Becker. Victor surge e domina Max. Antes de fugir com Becker, ele explica a Max que ele queria mais dinheiro do irmão para sua campanha política. Ele pediu para que o Crachá Preto interviesse na entrega do dinheiro do resgate no estádio para que o montante fosse investido no esquema da venda de órgãos, cujos lucros financiariam sua campanha. Victor e Becker fogem para o aeroporto da cidade (o fictício Aeroporto de Piratininga). Após um intenso tiroteio, Max encontra os dois tentando embarcar num jatinho particular. Becker tenta matar Max com um lança-granadas, mas Max atira em uma delas logo após ser lançada, estraçalhando parte do braço de Becker. O jogo chega então à cena que serviu como sua abertura, e Max observa enquanto Becker agoniza, permitindo ao jogador escolher entre executá-lo ou deixá-lo morrer. Max se apodera do lança-granadas, entra no carro de Wilson (que acabara de chegar ao local) e parte no encalço do jatinho de Victor. Com a arma, Max destrói a aeronave, mas Victor sobrevive. Max ameaça matá-lo, mas Wilson pede que ele o deixe vivo para que possa pagar pelos seus crimes. Victor zomba de Max, dizendo que vai apenas levantar e ir embora, e então o protagonista quebra a perna do criminoso, dizendo que ele irá embora mancando. Uma semana depois, Max está numa praia na Bahia e assiste às notícias internacionais, que informam a desativação temporária do batalhão de Becker na UFE devido ao envolvimento da unidade no tráfico de órgãos. A matéria também mostra que Victor foi encontrado enforcado em sua cela, mas não é claro se ele foi morto ou se suicidou. O jogo termina com Max caminhando pela praia. Promoção e Lançamento| editar código-fonte A Rockstar Games publicou uma competição onde os seguidores do seu Twitter que "twitavam" usando a hashtag #MaxPayne3 durante o dia 13 janeiro de 2012, poderiam ver o seu destaque no modo multiplayer do jogo. "Se você for um dos escolhidos, entraremos em contato tanto via tweet ou mensagem direta para pedir uma foto sua para consideração. Vamos então escolher dois finalistas de cada grupo a cada semana (oito pessoas no total), que irá ter o seu aspecto numa personagem gangue no modo multiplayer no nosso próximo shooter de ação Max Payne 3", disse a Rockstar.9 Rockstar colaborou com vários pontos de venda com bónus de pré-ordem disponíveis através de cadeias de lojas em todo o mundo. O "Cemitery Multiplayer Map" é um pacote de mapas, onde clientes que pré-compraram o jogo têm acesso precoce ao mapa. "The Silent Killer Multiplayer Loadout Pack" inclui a "devastadoramente destrutiva" arma anti-tanque, o "Slippery Character Burst" que permite rapidamente escapar a um tiroteio mortal, e um aparelho de escuta que amplifica o som, permitindo ao jogador ouvir os inimigos a uma maior distância. Também os que pré-encomendaram o jogo em lojas especificadas receberão um código que permite ter o "Multiplayer DLC Pack" gratuito.15 Uma Edição Especial de Max Payne 3 está disponível para pré-venda até 2 de abril de 2012. A Edição Especial inclui uma estátua de 10" de altura de Max Payne, uma série inspirada no jogo de arte impressa, um porta-chaves Bullet Keychain (cobre e latão banhado a ferro em forma de bala) e a banda sonora oficial de Max Payne 3. Conteúdo exclusivo para multiplayer consiste nos pacotes Classic Multiplayer Character Pack e Disorderly Conduct Multiplayer Weapons Pack.161718 Tanto as versões Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3 apresentam recompensas, respectivamente, para Avatares e para a rede social PlayStation Home.19 A Rockstar Games Social Club é um site que exibe as estatísticas do jogo de usuários registados, competições e prêmios com base na atividade do jogador dentro do jogo. Conteúdo Transferível| editar código-fonte A 1 de Maio de 2012, a Rockstar anunciou que ao longo do ano, sete pacotes para transferência irão ser lançados na PlayStation Network e na Xbox Live. Os jogadores terão a possibilidade de comprar os pacotes individualmente ou adquirir todos de uma vez com desconto incluído (acima de 35%), comprando a "Rockstar Pass".20 Recepção| editar código-fonte |- | |} Max Payne 3 foi bem recebido pela critica especializada, tendo sido muito elogiado o argumento, a tonalidade do jogo, o desenvolvimento do personagem e o multijogador. O jogo tem uma pontuação de 87% no site Metacritic para a versão Xbox 360(baseado em 32 criticas)31 e 90% (baseado em 5 criticas) para a versão PlayStation 3.30 O The New York Times adorou o jogo, afirmando "Lustroso, com estilo e brutal... Max Payne 3 é um jogo de ação firme e convincente envolvido no detalhe da produção sumptuosa, corajosa e encantadora que é a marca Rockstar. Isso significa escrita e dublagem perfeita, design visual realista e com gosto, e de longe o mais fino gosto musical num jogo."34 The Guardian chamou ao jogo "Uma obra-prima do submundo carnal, depravação e violência".35 Kotaku refere "Grande história, mecânicas fantásticas e um multijogador inventivo... Bem vindo a casa, Max. É bom ver-te de novo, seu pobre coitado."35 A GamesRadar deu ao jogo uma pontuação perfeita (10/10) afirmando "Entre o ritmo, a apresentação e o excelente jogo de armas, Max Payne 3 acabou de elevar a franquia para os próximos jogos de ação. Bem-vindo de volta."29 A GameSpot com uma pontuação de 9/10 refere que "com um jogo de armas selvagem, uma história que absorve, Max Payne 3 é um shooter excitante que te agarra e nunca mais larga".24 Marty Silva para o site 1UP (A-) refere que a história de Max Payne 3 é "morte transformada em forma de arte" e que a "Rockstar Games prova que a caneta é mais poderosa que a arma."26 No entanto, a GameTrailers foi menos favorável ao jogo, dando-lhe a pontuação 7.6/10, citando problemas com a estrutura da narrativa e na jogabilidade, mas aplaudindo o multijogador.23 A Eurogamer deu ao jogo 7/10, afirmando "Outra vez o mesmo, não conseguimos escapar à sensação de que a Rockstar não é tão boa em shooters na terceira pessoa como é em jogos de mundo aberto como Grand Theft Auto ou Red Dead Redemption, e neste contexto linear é muito mais difícil de aturar os seus erros habituais quer seja na mecânica ou na dificuldade."22 A revista ''Edge''também deu ao jogo 7/10, afirmando que "Max Payne 3 até pode resolver o problema de como fazer o recarregamento quando possuis mais do que uma arma, mas só esse detalhe sozinho não pode mudar o fato de que este é um jogo surpreendentemente conservador por parte da Rockstar.